starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanas Zlauter
}} |} Lanas Zlauter is a New Republic operative and a member of Valkan's Rayzurs in the Rayzur's Edge Audio drama Second Strike. Biography The empathic Lanas Zlauter was born on Danus Colony, the settlement created by the refugee humans who were “awakened” by secret Republic experiments under Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Born nineteen years before the Battle of Yavin, he was the child of two of the surviving seventeen members of Lot Prime that helped to act against the Republic on Rolgothi during the Clone Wars. Lanas grew up on the colony world, choosing to study galactic politics and self defense, as many Danvians did during their early years. When the planet Alderaan was destroyed, a shockwave of pain, coupled with a wave of grief, forced the Danvian leadership to leave Known Space in order to avoid similar future shockwaves, which profoundly affected many Danvians in the vicinity of Alderaan. Lanas was among those who chose instead to stay behind in Imperial space to work toward the prevention of further tragedies. He left Danus Colony, searching for a means to enter the Rebel Alliance. He finally found his way into the Alliance through Mammon Hoole, who was traveling with Zak and Tash Arranda at the time. He soon proved to be an excellent strategist and a fair sniper, which would keep him far away from the pain of his targets. Lanas was quickly recruited by Jaren Valkan to be the executive officer of Valkan’s new Special Operations team, the Rayzurs. Jaren acted like a sort of big brother to Lanas during his tenure with the Rayzurs, allowing him a sense of belonging in a galaxy that had never fully accepted Danvian humans. A little over a year after the Battles of Endor and Bakura, the Rayzurs welcomed aboard their second slicer, a young man named Lolat Gastun. Just as Jaren had taken Lanas under his wing, Lanas acted as a surrogate big brother to the rookie, making him feel welcome within the Rayzurs. Three months later, Lanas participated in his final mission. At that time, word had reached New Republic Intelligence that a biological weapons project begun by the late Emperor Palpatine, known as Project FlashDeath, had been continuing development on the planet Ferri'sol. The Intel mission to extract a defector from the project had failed, leaving it up to the Rayzurs to infiltrate Ferri'sol, strike at FlashDeath, and put an end to its threat. The team, including Intel agent Tathan Aldric, inserted onto Ferri'sol just outside of Pri'gorod. They soon entered Pri'gorod and found themselves confronted with Imperial forces loyal to the sector’s warlord, former Imperial Moff Arilus Dehrahn. The Rayzurs were barely able to escape the destruction of Nadix Rovas’ Pri'gorod Resistance cell, but upon reaching the FlashDeath lab, they found it empty. As they made preparations to strike at FlashDeath inside of Dehrahn’s own citadel, Imperial forces gave chase to the team. Imperial stormtroopers managed to kill fellow Rayzur Shista Ti'lana, who was covering Lolat and Lanas, prompting Lanas to make physical contact with Lolat to lead him to safety. When a bowcaster bolt killed Lolat, the trauma passed into Lanas through his Danvian empathy, causing him to have a mental and emotional breakdown. Sent back to their extraction ship by Jaren, Lanas’ babbling and raving upon arrival convinced Jivs Korus that the rest of the team was dead and they were to escape Ferri'sol. Instead of staying hidden, as they should have, Jivs, acting on Lanas' words, lifted off from Ferri'sol. While in space above the planet, the extraction ship, bearing both Jivs and Lanas, was attacked by Cinder Squadron TIE interceptors before finally being destroyed by the Imperial Star Destroyer Titan. Neither man survived the explosion. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Second Strike, Act I: Descent'' *''Second Strike, Act II: All Fall Down'' Behind the Scenes *Lana Zlauter was voiced by Kristoffer Newsom. Newsom also played a part in production, helping to cast the audio drama. External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/secondstrike.html Second Strike at Star Wars Fanworks] Category: Characters